1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a laser diode that can be used in various optical disk players and playback only type magneto-optical disk drivers including compact disk (CD) players, portable CD players, playback only type MiniDisk (MD) players, playback only type portable MD players, digital versatile disk (DVD) players, and portable DVD players. The invention also relates to an electric circuit for such a laser diode. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and circuit capable of switching the mode of operation of such a laser diode between continuous emission and intermittent emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art method and circuit for controlling a laser diode for use in an optical disk player, optical disk drive, or magneto-optical drive, the laser diode is constantly supplied with an electric current to achieve continuous emission in data playback operation. For example, although in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-262590/1995(counterpart of U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,573), various methods for controlling a LD are disclosed, they all constantly supply an electric current to the LD in data playback operation.
With these prior arts laser diode (LD) control circuit, the laser diode is driven to emit continuously. Therefore, it has been impossible to reduce the electric power consumed by the laser diode.